


two men in love

by postironichno



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Steve Rogers, Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-War, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postironichno/pseuds/postironichno
Summary: Когда они занимаются сексом, Стив на него не смотрит.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	two men in love

**Author's Note:**

> Работа 2016 года, потихоньку дублирую свое сюда на всякий случай)

Он никогда не смотрит.

Обычно он лежит на животе, засунув руки под подушку, и крепко-накрепко сжимает железные прутья металлической кровати жилистыми пальцами так, будто прутья эти — клетка, в которой его держат целую вечность. Его изогнутая спина такая белая, что едва ли не сливается с простыней, волосы небрежно растрепаны, кончики ушей наливаются алым, а сам он похож на призрака, бледное облако сгустившейся в воздухе пыли; когда он ведет тонкими руками, чуть приподнимаясь на локти, чтобы потереться бедрами о простынь, его плечи кажутся столь острыми, будто вот-вот рассекут пергамент кожи и прорвутся сквозь ее заточение. Он лежит лицом вниз, пылающие щеки греют подставленное предплечье, и временами он скулит, так тихо, что сам едва ли слышит.

То, как загорелые руки Баки контрастируют с его прозрачной кожей, поначалу пугает. Когда он впервые ведет пальцами по рельефным позвонкам и острым лопаткам, а Стив стыдливо утыкается пылающим лицом в подушку, прячась от его глаз, все кажется сюрреалистичным, до смешного ненастоящим, будто один из сотни тысяч снов в мокрой постели; первое время это успокаивает — когда Баки думает, что спит. Во сне ему не страшно и не стыдно, он может позволить себе укусить Стива за выпирающее крыло лопатки, провести языком по впадинке на пояснице или поцеловать в загривок. Это всегда странно, всегда так, будто он совершает преступление, страшное таинство, оскверняющее святыню, но ему никогда не хочется прекратить.

Бывает, временами Стив плачет.

Он всегда пытается скрыть свой плач; он до предела впивается в подушку и не произносит ни звука, приоткрывает рот, чтобы дышать выходило не так громко и надрывно. Воздух со свистом покидает его легкие. Иногда он начинает плакать, когда Баки стягивает штаны и наваливается на него сверху, ни разу не входя внутрь, только притираясь, и обнимает Стива, тянется под подушку, к спинке кровати, чтобы сжать его мертвенно-белые пальцы в своих — смуглых, с засохшей под ногтями нестирающейся грязью от долгой работы. Стив плачет, когда Баки ведет членом меж его ягодиц, плачет, когда Баки целует его в плечо и гладит по бедру, такому худому, что впору умещается в его ладонь. Баки и самому хочется заплакать; он утыкается носом Стиву в стык между плечом и шеей и жмурит глаза так, что, открыв их, перестает видеть вовсе. Баки — единственный человек, который видел Стива Роджерса плачущим.

Когда они делают это, Баки всегда хорошо, даже если Стив на него совсем не смотрит, никогда; это его негласное правило, которое он ни разу еще не нарушал и не нарушит. Когда они делают это, Стив кончает так, что дрожит всем своим маленьким телом, кончает только от Баки на своей спине и трения о жесткую дешевую ткань простыней, даже если потом чувствует себя совершенно опустошенным и потерянным и долгие минуты молчит, будто стыдясь звука своего голоса.

Но, конечно, они не говорят об этом. Они не говорят о том, что делают, ни когда Баки бездумно водит пальцами по его пояснице и спине, размазывая сперму, ни когда Стив молча стирает простыни от собственных следов, ни когда они садятся пить чай, оба умывшиеся и переодевшиеся после секса.

После того, как они кончают, они обычно молчат около получаса — это необходимо, чтобы Стив пришел в себя, чтобы корка льда, которой он покрывается всякий раз, растаяла. Он заводит разговор первым, постепенно начинает улыбаться; его щеки розовеют, когда Баки на него пялится, и сам он оживает, словно яркий цветок, с мороза занесенный в теплоту родного дома; каждый его лепесток начинает жить. Вечером, ближе ко сну, он сидит на кровати, на которой они занимались сексом несколько часов назад, и приваливается к Баки, читающему книгу; кладет голову на его плечо и закрывает глаза. Они выглядят так, будто никогда не оскверняли свою дружбу чем-то иным.

— Мы можем прекратить это, — как-то раз говорит Баки, пока моет чашки. Его голос непринужденный, но спина напряжена, а плечи неестественно прямые и неподвижные. Он все еще чувствует приятную сонливость после оргазма. Стив замолкает и перестает рисовать, поднимает глаза лишь на мгновение, чтобы потом вновь стыдливо их опустить. — Если тебе не нравится...

— Мне нравится, — обрубает он непривычно железным тоном. Баки не оборачивается, но руки его заметно замедляются.

— Слушай, я не слепой, — пробует он снова. Звук его голоса необычно тихий, звучит, словно дуновение ветра в пустом переулке. — Ты постоянно... Когда мы делаем это...

— Джеймс, заткнись, — грубо перебивает его Стив, со всей воинственностью, какая только может уместиться в его крошечном теле; Баки знает, какой он маленький, ведь каждый день баюкает его в своих руках. Сейчас Стив расправляет плечи, вытягивает шею, стараясь казаться выше, хмурит светлые брови, будто собирается драться с очередным бруклинским негодяем — Баки не видит, просто знает. Он кладет чашки на ржавую сушилку и берется за полотенце.

— Прости, ладно? — говорит Баки, но повернуться не может. Он опирается о шкафчик, словно силы его покидают в одно мгновение, трет рукой глаза. — Стив, мы друзья. Ты мой друг. Ты ведь скажешь мне, если...

— Я дам знать, — твердо говорит Стив. — Давай закроем эту тему.

Они и правда закрывают.

Стив не говорит ему ничего, даже когда они делают это снова, и он снова плачет, снова содрогается, пока чужой член трется о его вход, но не проникает внутрь; пока чужая сперма пачкает его ягодицы и спину, и мозолистые пальцы растирают ее по коже.

Стив не говорит, когда темным вечером, в свету горящей свечки, Баки сажает его к себе на живот так, что Стив обнимает его коленями, а сам гладит его по спине, узкой и костлявой, трогает губами и языком его шею и ключицу, виднеющуюся в разрезе рубашки с тремя расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами, царапает зубами острые узкие плечи. Стив так сильно сжимает его предплечья, что становится больно; Баки опирается спиной о прутья кровати, за которые Стив теперь не может ухватиться, и водит руками по его дрожащему телу. Стив наклоняется, чтобы спрятаться в изгибе его плеча. Он прячется всегда, и никогда на Баки не смотрит. В миг, когда Баки приспускает его штаны и на пробу трогает между ягодицами, он начинает тяжело дышать и всхлипывать, тихо-претихо, чтобы никто никогда не услышал. Баки чувствует, как его дыхание обжигает ухо, а зубы впиваются в горячую кожу. Баки так сильно хочется увидеть его лицо, но он не может себе этого позволить, потому что не позволяет Стив.

Впервые Баки решается хмурым дождливым вечером, когда им по двадцать три. Он проникает в Стива лишь одним пальцем, пока тот сидит на его животе, прогнувшись в пояснице. Сползшая с его плеч рубашка оседает складками, а член упирается Баки куда-то рядом с пупком. Баки знает, что не должен идти дальше, они оба не должны. Порою ему кажется, они делают это лишь потому, что он сам этого хочет. Он никогда не произносит своих догадок, только надеется, что Стив не поступил бы с ним так жестоко.

Баки сплевывает себе на руку, сначала лишь медленно гладит его там, внизу, потом пробует войти на самую малость, только с ноготь, и когда Стив не зажимается, позволяет себе протолкнуть палец дальше. У него самого такой стояк, что сейчас порвутся штаны, но он ждет, наклоняется и целует Стива во впадинку меж ключицами.

Стив принимает палец вполне спокойно, если не считать редких тяжелых вздохов, больше похожих на судорожные всхлипы, и намертво вцепившихся в предплечья Баки рук. Он не видит, но знает, что скулы Стива, по сравнению с остальным его телом, красные, влажные от слез, и даже нецелованные губы заалели. Баки слушает его вдохи-выдохи и ведет пальцем дальше. Он проникает в него до второй фаланги и замирает. Ему кажется, на сегодня хватит, необходимо прекратить, но Стив прогибается в спине еще сильнее и пробует продолжить своими силами. Когда Баки чувствует, что палец входит до костяшки, он сдается и сжимает собственный стояк второй рукой, сжимает на пару минут, чтобы увидеть круги на корке закрытых век, проводит пару раз по всей длине, трогает яйца, но затем возвращает руку Стиву на бедро. Его трясет, его слезы падают Баки на плечо и впитываются в рубашку, в то время как остальные стекают у Стива по подбородку и бегут по шее.

Они не говорят, когда занимаются этим, никогда.

Стив кончает, в последний раз вильнув бедрами и потеревшись о его живот. Баки чувствует, как его палец сжимают в тиски, и кончает тоже, трогая себя свободной рукой. Это похоже на удар ножа в шею. Баки задыхается, и Стив кажется ужасно тяжелым. Тот лежит на нем еще пару минут, будто потерявший сознание, а затем сбегает в уборную.

Он прячется от Баки, всегда.

— Стив, — зовет Баки тем же вечером, потому что Стив не заговаривает с ним спустя полчаса. Он лежит на кровати, согнувшись вдвое, и молча смотрит в стену страшным взглядом мертвеца, веки которого не опустили. Баки боится подходить к нему. Когда он приближается, Стив вжимает голову в плечи. — Стиви...

— Это мерзко, — говорит Стив едва слышно, но уверенно, как и всегда. Голос у него хриплый и тихий, словно он не говорил сотню лет, заколдованный злым магом, однако тон такой, будто они говорят о погоде. Это пугает сильнее всего. — То, что мне нравится. Это мерзко. Я мерзкий. Так быть не должно.

Баки сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Садится рядом, ведет по плечу, которое тут же протестующе дергается.

— Ты не мерзкий, Стив, — спорит он уверенно, но тихо. Он не знает, что должен сказать. Стив всегда другой, когда они перестают быть друзьями и становятся любовниками; Стив прячется и увиливает, будто хочет раствориться в его руках. Кажется, ему хочется сделать вид, что его и нет здесь вовсе. — Если хочешь, мы можем... Ты можешь попробовать так же. То есть, можешь такое со мной, ну... пальцами и остальное, и...

— Нет, ты не... Ты не понимаешь, — горько говорит Стив. Голос у него твердый, но негромкий, и Баки даже кажется, что говорит не он. — Мне нравится. То, что ты делаешь. Мне это нравится именно... именно так. Понимаешь?

Баки не знает, что ответить, да и должен ли. Стив — упертый сукин сын, и ему невозможно будет доказать, что ничего постыдного в его желаниях нет. В конце концов, Баки считает, что это личное дело каждого.

Он ложится рядом с ним, как это случалось в детстве, и кладет руку на плечо. Стив вновь зло дергается, сбрасывая его ладонь прочь.

Баки не знает, чем утешить его, потому не утешает; он лежит рядом и ждет. Лишь говорит:

— Ты же знаешь, что должен будешь сказать мне, если... — «если тебе не захочется больше», «если тебе на самом деле это не нравится», «если ты делаешь это только потому, что я хочу», «если ты поймешь, что влюблен в кого-то» — но ничего из этого Баки так и не произносит вслух. Стив не позволяет, перебивая привычным для себя уверенным тоном:

— Знаю, — соглашается он.

Но он никогда не говорит.

Не говорит, когда Баки впервые берет его на полу в их квартире. Им обоим исполняется по двадцать четыре, они взрослые сформировавшиеся мужчины; почти все их одноклассники уже женились и растят детей. Вместо того, чтобы ласкать девушек, они делят постель, их старую кровать, оставшуюся из общего детства; вместо того, чтобы жениться, они занимаются сексом. В миг, в какой это случается по-настоящему, Стив не плачет, не издает ни единого звука, хоть сколько-нибудь похожего на плач; он лежит на животе и гнется, непривычно для себя изящный, и Баки возвышается над ним в полнейшем влюбленном восхищении. Он гладит Стива по спине, лопаткам и ягодицам, сжимает бедра, опускает руку к члену, твердому и горячему, и как никогда сильно ему хочется перевернуть Стива на спину и взглянуть ему в лицо. Этого, разумеется, не происходит. Баки двигается в нем плавно, медленно, то выпрямляясь, то опускаясь вниз, к нему, чтобы прижаться носом к загривку. Волосы на его макушке щекочут Баки лицо, когда он так делает. Ему не хочется ускоряться, даже если Стив просит, немо, бесшумно, одним своим телом. Баки не позволяет себе кончить в него, поэтому выходит за пару мгновений до того, как привычно пачкает Стива своим семенем.

В те долгие полчаса, что они молчат после этого, Баки ждет, что Стив наконец скажет. Но он молчит и идет на кухню за чаем, изо всех сил стараясь не хромать.

Когда Баки уходит на войну, они лишь скупо обнимаются; в ночь накануне его отъезда Стив молча лежит на своей кровати, но не спит. Баки хочется подняться со своей койки и пойти к нему, чтобы обнять и лечь рядом, сделать вид, будто завтра ему не нужно на войну. Вместо этого он продолжает смотреть в потолок, бездумно, не моргая.

На перроне, прыгая в поезд, он почти признается Стиву, что любит его; но поезд уносится вдаль, и слова умирают, так и не родившись на языке.

Сильнее всего, со жгучим отчаянным нетерпением, Баки ждет, что Стив скажет ему те самые слова отказа — слова, которые должен был сказать еще шесть лет назад — когда на войне знакомится с Пегги Картер. Баки почти уверен, что она — их камень преткновения, та самая поворотная точка, переломный момент в их долгой войне; она должна прекратить все, чему они позволили случиться; она — их маяк, их спасительница. Он думает об этом, когда сидит в прокуренном баре, окутанном неярким интимным светом, или когда краем зрения замечает фотографию Пегги Картер с ярко-алыми губами у Стива в компасе; его сотрясает дрожь лишь на мгновение. Ему не жаль и он совершенно не злится, разве что немного грустит: его фотокарточка никогда не нашла бы себе пристанище у Стива под сердцем.

Но глубокой молчаливой ночью на их общей одиночной вылазке, без шумных бесед Коммандос, слившихся в одну песню на разных языках, они ложатся в одной палатке, и Стив укладывается на живот. Теперь его спина совершенно точно не узкая: широкие плечи похожи на крылья, вниз, к талии, фигура сужается, и прогиб спины столь прекрасен, словно нарисован величайшим живописцем в истории; его спина совершенно точно не прозрачно-белая: кожа порозовела, обрела приятный естественный румянец. Баки смотрит на него, на то, как он стягивает рубашку цвета хаки и майку через голову, и опускается на спальный мешок. Он не оборачивается через плечо, только чуть приподнимается на локтях, прогибаясь в пояснице, и тогда Баки все понимает; конечно же, он понимает. Он не хочет этого — то есть, разумеется, хочет, но не хочет, чтобы желал Стив — и поэтому какое-то время медлит, даже если приглашение вполне себе очевидное. Стив негромко, будто кто-то может услышать их в гробовой черной тишине европейского леса, говорит:

— Я хочу, как тогда, — помолчав, облизнув губы (Баки не видит, но знает), он добавляет нетвердым тоном: — по-настоящему.

По-настоящему у них было только раз шесть или семь, — Баки может вспомнить их все с пугающей точностью — и это означает «Возьми меня», это означает «Я хочу с членом» — каждая из этих фраз сокрыта в простом, скромном «по-настоящему», без тени пошлости или грязи. Баки молчит. Он так и сидит позади него, без права придвинуться ближе. Стив ждет. И не смотрит.

Баки хочет спросить: «А как же Картер?»; совесть гложет его кости тупыми зубами, словно старая собака. Нужно сказать о ней, ведь они о ней ни разу еще не говорили, однако он молчит, будто язык его вмиг омертвел. Ему страшно сказать, страшно о ней напомнить, ведь тогда Стив может передумать. Он должен передумать. Но он продолжает ждать.

Баки сдается и сам раздевается. После Аззано и лабораторий Золы ему постоянно нестерпимо жарко, потому теперь, без одежды в холодном лесу, он не испытывает ни тени неудобства; кроме того, от Стива самого парит, как от печки. Он невообразимо горячий, его кожа — будто раскаленный металл, и когда Баки на него наваливается, это прямо как тогда, в их общей квартирке, на скрипучей старой кровати, на которой они ночевали в одиннадцать лет, а в двадцать четыре Баки брал на ней Стива, ласкал и лишал девственности, словно так и было задумано кем-то свыше. В ту секунду Баки так горестно ждет отказа, ждет, потому что компас со снимком Пегги Картер покоится в отброшенной полевой куртке Стива.

Отказа не следует.

Стив подставляется ему без тени смущения или печали, страха или слез, стыда или тревоги, и Баки ждет, когда Стив наконец к нему обернется. Этого не происходит. Он, к слову, по-прежнему столь же узок и раскален внутри, каким Баки его и помнит с тех редких ночей, когда они оба по молчаливому необговоренному согласию занимались любовью «по-настоящему»: с пальцами, языком и членом. Баки делает все так же, как и тогда: ласкает его, растягивает, целует, а когда наконец входит внутрь, двигается по привычке медленно и неторопливо, будто у них есть не полчаса, а целая бессмертная вечность впереди. Стив больше не плачет, ни в тот их раз, ни в последующие. Когда Баки кончает, он по обыкновению выходит из него и еще считанные секунды бешено водит рукой по члену. В миг, когда его семя оказывается у Стива на пояснице, стекает вниз к его округлым упругим ягодицам, лучше которых, признаться откровенно, Баки в жизни не посчастливилось помять и расцеловать — наверное, потому, что это тело Стива, а не любого другого человека — Стив уже обмякает в оргазме.

— Стиви, — зовет Баки тихо, думая, что сказать слова признания необходимо именно сейчас и никак иначе; он хочет ему сказать, может, потому, что наконец познакомился со смертью, узнал в ней старого друга, почувствовал ее ледяные объятия. — Стиви, слышишь?

Но тот уже спит. Спина Стива медленно вздымается в такт размеренному дыханию без намека на хрип или свист. Баки замолкает и натягивает на них покрывало. Недолго подумав, кладет руку на пояс и обнимает со спины. Теперь его уже не прижмешь к себе, будто хрустального.

За день до задания с поездом и Золой они занимаются любовью в полуобвалившемся лесном домике, который находят при обходе территории. Там пахнет гарью и соломой. Они делают это «по-настоящему», теперь — постоянно; Баки думает, это знак, что вскоре Стив его оставит — он наконец-то ответит ему отказом, потому что влюблен в Пегги Картер. Они не говорили об этом прежде, но каждый из них твердо знал: им придется навсегда забыть о тех самых ночах, когда они влюбятся. То, что было у них, — то, чему они позволили осквернить их многолетнюю дружбу — никогда не могло стать большим, чем простая взаимовыручка. По крайней мере, Баки так думал; то, что он был влюблен в Стива, совершенно не означало, что и Стив хоть сколько-нибудь его любил. Стиву просто нравилось заниматься сексом с мужчинами, — может, он и правда был немного необычный, они оба были — но это по-прежнему не имело ничего общего со светлым чувством, какое можно назвать любовью, какое он сможет испытать к Пегги Картер, но не к Баки Барнсу. На дворе стояли сороковые годы двадцатого века, и каждый американский джентльмен жил по простому неписанному правилу: неважно, сколь сильно ты хочешь и чего, в конце концов ты все равно женишься на леди.

— Ты же мне скажешь, старик? — вновь просит его Баки, как просил годы тому назад до этого. Стив, натягивая майку на все еще перепачканное в сперме — своей и Баки, неизменно растекшейся по пояснице и ягодицам — тело, непонимающе выгибает бровь. Баки дергает плечом, поясняет, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз: — Ты скажешь мне, когда, ну... — «когда решишь сделать ей предложение», «когда поймешь, что мы заигрались», «когда поймешь, что я влюблен в тебя, а ты в меня — нет» — ничего из этого Баки не говорит. Никогда не скажет, как Стив никогда на него не взглянет, пока тот его берет.

Стив хмурится и отворачивается.

— Не сомневайся, — роняет он скупо.

Баки кивает. Больше они не поднимают эту тему в двадцатом столетии; и в последний раз Баки видит его слезы, когда падает с поезда, и тот проносится далеко-далеко вдаль, оставляя его холодному молчанию Альп.

В свои без малого сто лет они скрываются от всего американского правительства, они — беглые преступники. Они живут в старых мотелях в самых убогих городках родной страны, бегают туда-сюда, словно бродячий цирк.

Перед тем, как они разделяют первый поцелуй, Баки сидит на повидавшем жизнь матраце и чистит пистолет.

— Я помню, — бросает он небрежно, отпивает немного пива из своей бутылки. В этом веке пиво совсем другое на вкус. Стив, до этого стягивающий костюм Капитана Америка с какой-то безнадежной усталостью, поднимает на него непонимающий взгляд. Баки поясняет: — О том, чем мы занимались. Тогда.

— О... — только и отзывается Стив, не зная, что ответить, и прячет взгляд — как тогда. Баки хмурится.

— Это ведь воспоминания? Если это ложная память, то...

— Нет, воспоминания, — поспешно прерывает его Стив. — Мы... мы правда занимались этим. Ты верно помнишь, — он замолкает, бросает костюм куда-то на валяющуюся на полу дорожную сумку. Он выглядит вымотанным. — Всегда думал, что мы делали это, потому что я хочу, — вдруг говорит он будто между делом, пока стягивает сапоги. Баки поднимает на него взгляд. — Потому что я такой... никудышный, а ты снова меня спасаешь, — он усмехается, но горько и невесело, устало; Баки эта улыбка не нравится. — Или потому что я люблю тебя, а ты это понимаешь, но не хочешь меня бросать. Каждый раз думал, что должен сказать тебе, что мы должны прекратить, если ты... Ну, если ты не хочешь — ведь разве можно было меня хотеть? — Стив не смотрит на него, но Баки уже знает, что на это ответит. — Я даже смотреть на тебя не мог. Боялся понять, что ты хочешь видеть кого-то другого.

— Забавно, — говорит он ровным тоном, на который Стив все-таки оборачивается. — Потому что я думал с точностью до наоборот.

В ночь, когда они вновь занимаются любовью, с их последней близости минует ни много ни мало семьдесят лет; они делают это на заброшенном заводе в Вашингтоне, который служит убежищем для взбунтовавшейся против Железного Человека шайки Капитана Америка. В эту ночь Баки Барнса зовут Зимний Солдат, и его потерянную левую руку заменяет мощный страшный протез с кровавой звездой на плече. Он знает, что в соседней комнате видит беспокойные сны Алая Ведьма Ванда Максимова, что на нижнем этаже Соколиный Глаз — Клинт Бартон — и Человек-Муравей — Скотт Лэнг — играют в покер, а Сокол — Сэм Уилсон — патрулирует периметр, потому что первым вызвался дежурить.

Баки знает, что любой из них с легкостью может услышать Стива, его протяжные отчаянные стоны, если только захочет, а Ванда Максимова даже способна за ними подсмотреть с помощью своих способностей; однако ни Стива, ни Баки эти факты, конечно, не волнуют, потому что последний раз они были близки годы, годы и годы назад. Теперь уже в куртке Стива нет компаса с Пегги Картер, — тот надежно и безмятежно спит на дне ящика его письменного стола, погребенный под грудой фотокарточек и старых рисунков, как спит в сырой земле героиня агент Картер, или просто Пегги — а Баки Барнс не чувствует перед нею свою вину. Больше нет.

Когда они сбивчиво целуются, когда стягивают одежду, неспешно и осторожно, ощущение такое, будто впереди у них безоблачная безмятежная бесконечность, а не несколько часов, втайне сворованных у времени. Стив выгибается под ним и стонет, и теперь уже Баки хочется расплакаться; он поначалу не трогает его левой рукой, но затем Стив целенаправленно кладет ее себе на бедро, будто она была там всегда, — а она была — и Баки улыбается совершенно влюбленно, словно семидесяти лет, на протяжении которых он убивал и пытал, никогда не было.

Баки ждет, что Стив отвернется от него, как он всегда отворачивался, что не взглянет на него, как никогда не смотрел. Баки наконец погружается в него, все так же аккуратно и бережно, как когда Стив весил пятьдесят кило, а не сто. Баки переносит весь свой вес на правую руку, левой держит Стива за крепкое бедро, и, отстранившись, он наконец видит его лицо, потому что тот лежит на спине, сжимает его бока коленями; Баки кажется, что он спит, и это — замечательный сон, один из тех, что посещали его в криокамере, и один из тех, которые он не забыл, проснувшись. У Стива румянец на щеках, полные губы — красные и влажные — ресницы дрожат, будто он видит кошмар. Баки любуется им, не отводя глаз, не закрывая их.

— Стиви... — зовет он хрипло, зная, что скажет, что должен сказать. Он должен был разбудить его еще тогда, в палатке, и сказать; почему же он не сказал?

Стив сжимает губы и в один миг притягивает его к себе, чтобы на ухо жарко заговорить:

— Я знаю, Бак, я тоже, я знаю, я тоже, — шепчет он, впиваясь пальцами в его железное плечо. Баки Барнс кивает и чувствует, что глаза неприятно щиплют невыплаканные слезы. Он прижимается к Стиву так, что становится больно.

— Давай, Стив, — бормочет Баки ему в ответ, и ему чудится, он не продержится ни секунды, если Стив это наконец сделает.

Но он делает, и Баки кончает прямо внутрь него.

Стив открывает глаза, и все, что видит в глазах напротив — свое отражение, сохранившееся там спустя годы, годы и годы.


End file.
